<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down the Rabbit Hole by HappyMole101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815956">Down the Rabbit Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMole101/pseuds/HappyMole101'>HappyMole101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Allspark, Animalistic, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Autobots - Freeform, Bayverse AU, Body Image, Canon-Typical Violence, Cultural Differences, Decepticons - Freeform, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fae Magic, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, G1 Elements, Holoforms (Transformers), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jazz lives, Jazz/Prowl - Freeform, Knockout/Breakdown - Freeform, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Maternal Instinct, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg (Transformers), Multi, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character, Parental Instinct, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Profanity, Racism, Ratchet/Ironhide - Freeform, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Sexism, Sideswipe needs a hug, Sort Of, Spark Bonds, Sparkmates, Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp - Freeform, Strong Female Characters, Sunstreaker Needs a Hug, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Prime Elements, Transformers Spark Bonds, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships, What am I doing, Xenophilia, bayverse, jazz is alive, mentions of rape/non con, oc isn't actually human, self-sacrificing, they both share her, transformers fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMole101/pseuds/HappyMole101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Good, a chaotic girl with a strange fascination for biology. Just what can she bring to the table?</p><p>Apparently, a lot more than anyone thought. The Terror Twins are happy, though.</p><p>{On hiatus because I have no motivation ;~;}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sideswipe &amp; Sunstreaker (Transformers), Sideswipe (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Sideswipe (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Sunstreaker (Transformers)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello and welcome to my first story on this website, Down the Rabbit Hole. This story will contain:</p><ul>
<li>graphic depictions of violence</li>
<li>past rape/non con (and mentions of it) </li>
<li>past abuse (and mentions of it)</li>
<li>war</li>
<li>battle scenes</li>
<li>death</li>
<li>panic/anxiety attacks</li>
<li>romance</li>
<li>good Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp</li>
<li>soul/spark bonding</li>
<li>sex talks (but no scenes)</li>
<li>homosexuality</li>
<li>racist/sexist/homophobic assholes</li>
<li>profanity</li>
</ul><p>Thank you. &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kidnapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily gets a surprise visit from Barricade. Blood is spilt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold and damp, the basement was not a place Emily enjoyed visiting. Rats scurried by her feet, evasive and mischievous, and mini dust storms exploded whenever a box was shifted. The dark was near impossible to see through, her only guide in the form of a flickering, buzzing yellow light at the end of the staircase. However, none of this mattered to her boss, who proved again and again just how little he cared for his employee's safety and comfort.</p><p>Crinkling her nose in disgust, Emily held yet another bottle of aged wine up in the light. <em>Emmiden Wine, 1876</em> was written on the label, half faded with time. Just what her boss had asked for. After all, <em>"what better way to sway potential business partners than with a good bottle of red wine?"</em></p><p>Personally, Emily thought being a good person would be a nice start.</p><p>Walking quickly, the brunette maid left the dank, old basement, locking the door behind her. She nearly breathed a sigh of relief once she was in the light, basking in the artificial glow of diamond chandeliers. </p><p>"Oh, Emily! Did you find it?" Called another maid, waving her free arm high for Emily to see. An appreciated, if not unneeded, gesture. </p><p>"Sure did, Mads!" Emily replied. Madison giggled, jogging a little to meet Emily as she began her trek to the main dining room.</p>
<hr/><p>Brighton was a small city leering on the edge of only being a town, the type of place where everyone knew everyone by reputation alone. Emily didn't have much of a reputation. People knew her as 'that weird girl who works for Emmiden' or 'the biology fanatic'. Unlike some people, she didn't actually have it too bad.</p><p>That's not to say people weren't cruel.</p><p>She had only come in for food. Nothing more, nothing less. Some milk, bread, butter, rice, fruit and frozen vegetables and she was good to go! But not everyone liked her, and her good luck could only last for so long.</p><p>The first sign of danger was the insistent prickling of her skin. Someone was following her, and not for pure reasons. Emily had brushed it off, knowing most people wouldn't dare approach her. There was a reason Emmiden had hired her, after all, and it wasn't for her pleasant facial features.</p><p>The second sign of danger was the feeling deep in the pit of her gut. This, Emily paid more attention to. She checked her mind, making sure that she wasn't just feeling anxiety - nothing. Her head was as clear as spring water.</p><p>Her intuition was screaming at her to <em>run, </em>now. Whatever was coming had gotten closer. But... she was almost done with paying for her food. It could wait.</p><p>She should have listened.</p><p>Emily left the building tense and jittery. She kept her eyes peeled wide and listened hard for any suspicious sounds as she walked to the bus stop, the combat boots she loved to death suddenly feeling as though they were made of lead. The usual sound and sight of a damp, near empty road greeted her.</p><p>It was always raining, she mused. Perfect atmosphere for a murderer or kidnapper to take her life away. Maybe that's why Brighton was so small.</p><p>Emily didn't even make it to the bus stop when her pursuer stuck. Her bags fell to the floor, eggs no doubt splattering everywhere.</p><p>"Let go!" Emily shouted, swinging her leg up to her attacker's crotch. Her heeled boot made contact, but the person did not move.</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>Thinking quickly, Emily dropped all her weight, lurching forwards. The attacker, a man in his forties, stumbled, vice grip loosening enough for the woman to slip out. Rounding on him, Emily swung her leg, the man falling sideways with a ground shaking <em>THUD. </em>She turned and sprinted back to the Woolworths she came from, panting slightly. Anxiety coiled in her gut, but she pushed forwards.</p><p>Suddenly, Emily was falling face first, an unwelcomed weight slamming into her back. She cried out, hands flying out instinctively to protect her face. She landed on the cold concrete, water soaking into her clothes and skin scraping off her palms. An eerie wind blew, shifting her soft brown hair into a halo around her head.</p><p>"Stupid fleshy," a deep, guttural voice growled above her, rough hands pressing her down into the ground. "You'll pay for this."</p><p>"HELP!" Emily shrieked, straining against the behemoth's inhuman strength. Was he a vampire? It would explain the speed, aggression, power... everything, really. And vampires weren't exactly known to like fair folk, either.</p><p>The man growled, grabbing a fistful of Emily's short hair, and slamming her head into the concrete. Blood dripped from her forehead, mixing with the water below her until it was too diluted to see. Her vision swam, spinning round and round.</p><p>The man didn't lunge at her with a mouth full of saliva and fangs, so he mustn't be a vampire. But what then? </p><p>"Who are you?" She hissed, giving up on struggling. Whoever this person was, it was clear that they were physically stronger than her.</p><p>"Who I am does not matter to you," the man said, securing Emily's hands behind her back with some sort of glowing blue chain.</p><p>"Some lowlife lackey, then. So, who's your boss?"</p><p>"Shut up! Do not test me, fleshy."</p><p>Huffing, Emily shut her mouth. In her mind, she could think of a million ways to kill this man. Yet, due to the laws laid down for her by the Council, she was unable to act out even one scenario. The man grunted, lifting her up and dragging her to his car, a black mustang. </p><p>She had lost this fight.</p>
<hr/><p>Barricade smirked, throwing the human femme into his back seat. Megatron would be quite pleased with his work, no doubt, even if she was damaged. Maybe, if the Decepticon leader was in a good mood, he would even get an extra ration of energon. His tanks could definitely use the additional fuel.</p><p>With a sick sense of satisfaction, he sent the command for Starscream and his trine to blow up the 'shopping centre', receiving no response but the echoing <em>BOOM</em> of missiles being dropped. Chuckling, he deactivated his holoform, locking the human in his cab and speeding away into the night, his rear end lit up with an orange glow. </p><p>Eventually, he grew tired of the femme's wriggling. With a quick mental command, a blue tinted gas began filling his interior, sending his captive into an uneasy state of rest. Finally, with all his attention on the road, he felt at ease.</p><p>He had done well and that is all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this going to fast? I hope it isn't... I'm just not very good at introductions, lol.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, sorry it's so short. Christmas holidays starts in a few days, so I should get a few updates in. Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment, they give me the motivation to post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Have a Bucket for a Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily meets the head honcho himself and cant restrain herself. Her inner faerie demands chaos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"-can't believe he got a whole extra ration for that! I mean, look at this human. It's so skinny! Like it hasn't eaten for weeks!"</p><p>Emily groaned, wrapping her arms around her head and curling in on herself protectively. Her head throbbed fiercely, like that one time she had gotten a bad fever and had been stuck in bed for a week. Whatever the hell she had done the night before, she would <em>not </em>be doing it again.</p><p>"Uh, doc? I think it's waking up," a deep, somewhat awkward voice chimed, bringing a heavy silence to the room. As horribly as her head ached, Emily wished the background noise would return. Without it, a loud ringing filled her mind, piercing her brain painfully.</p><p>Annoyance churned in the pit of Emily's stomach when something warm and blunt nudged her. She kept her eyes clenched shut, wriggling away from the intruding digit and whining pitifully.</p><p>"Come now, fleshy. We're not that bad," a sultry voice taunted, the owner of the digit gently tapping Emily's leg. In any other setting, the brunette would have enjoyed hearing that sinfully velvety voice. Now, though, the only butterflies in her stomach were dead and rotting.</p><p>Mustering all the courage she owned, Emily slowly unfurled, movements similar to a kitten venturing in the outside world for the first time. She groaned, latching onto the metal digit and using it to steady herself. Then, when her head stopped swimming, she opened her eyes.</p><p>She was not prepared for what she saw.</p><p>Dark grey, metal hands that lead onto a rich blue arm. Emily's eyes trailed further up, taking in the silver upper arm, the blue chest, and the red-orange face. The creature she was staring at was taller than any living thing she'd ever seen before. He was large, too, but not in a fat way. In fact, he looked like the type of person (robot?) who would enjoy sparring and roughhousing. Physical activity.</p><p>The knowledge of what such a strong creature could do to her in her weakened state made her audibly gulp.</p><p>"It's actually kinda cute, Knockout," the blue bot said, a look of curiosity and- was that awe? He was in awe of her?</p><p>"Strong, too, it Barricade's report is anything to go by," someone tutted behind her. Emily turned, eyes boggling. </p><p>This new robot-thing - the blue one had called him Knockout, right? - was much smaller than the one holding her, yet he seemed far more dangerous. Not so innocent. More... malevolent. </p><p>He was a bright, gorgeous shade of blood red with a silver stomach and upper arms. His eyes, as opposed to his partner's werewolf golden, were a dark ruby in colour, surrounded by a sea of black. He was most definitely the type of person to take good care of his physical appearance, but the way his gaze softened when he looked at the blue one suggested her cared deeply for his friends. A trait Emily couldn't help but admire, despite how vitriolic he seemed. </p><p>"Who are you?" Emily asked, her voice wavering scratchy but her tone intrigued. Sure, they'd kidnapped her, a realisation she'd had subconsciously had a while ago, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious. Questions burned inside her head, words ready to spill off her tongue; what were they? How did they work? How did they reproduce; organically, asexually, or did they build their babies? How did they heal? So many things to ask.</p><p>"I'm Knockout, doll," okay, that nickname was going to grow very annoying very quickly, "and this is my assistant, Breakdown." </p><p>Emily hummed, adjusting her weight so she wasn't putting all of it on Breakdown. The big mech chuckled, scooping her up into his warm palm; Emily huffed, glaring at him but curling into the warmth anyway.</p><p>"You're both really pretty," she blurted after a few moments of heavy, but not quite awkward, silence. Emily's face burned bright when she realised what she had said. It wasn't a lie, but the fact she had just told them that mortified her to no ends. Her perch trembled, deep chuckles rumbling from Breakdown.</p><p>"The organic thinks we're pretty, doc," he laughed. Turning his attention back to Emily, he nudged her with his thumb, an amused grin on his faceplates. </p><p>"I know I am," Knockout purred, a satisfied smirk on his lips. Emily groaned, hiding her face in her arms. "However, flattery aside, we do actually have things to do other than talking. I would advise you keep your glossia in check, fleshy. Megatron does not have the best temper."</p><p>Warning made, Knockout strutted out of the room (which Emily was now realising looked like some sort of medical bay), Breakdown following closely. Emily frowned, disliking how quickly the playful mood had been depressed by the mention of this 'Megatron'. Whoever he was, she already did not like him.</p><p>Her escorts took multiple turns, passing by identical robots with straight backs and dismissive faces. They seemed like drones, designed to follow orders without a second thought. Their blankness and lack of individuality creeped Emily out.</p><p>Her easiest solution to the problem was to hide in Breakdown's hand, even if it made her feel like a child all over again. She couldn't help it; she was used to seeing people who looked and acted completely differently to one another, people with personalities and interests and dislikes. The hive-like image these drones gave her was alien, and not in the cool way that Breakdown and Knockout were.</p><p>Eventually, Breakdown slowed to a stop. Emily could hear someone typing some sort of code in before a door opened with a <em>SWOOSH.</em> Breakdown moved again but only to take a few steps. Then, he uncurled his fingers, presenting Emily, who was beginning to feel like some sort of slave being appraised and judged by the worst person alive.</p><p>"That is it?" A dark, merciless voice growled. Emily frowned, forcing her eyes to meet the darkest, evilest red she had ever seen. Was this Megatron?</p><p>He seemed like an asshole. Time to be an asshole in response.</p><p>"Yes, sire," Knockout hummed, bowing shallowly. He looked stiff to Emily, a far cry from his fluid and graceful movements in the med-bay. </p><p>"It does not seem very powerful," Megatron said, a scowl forming on his ugly face.</p><p>"Yes, well, looks can be deceiving," Emily scoffed. "Besides, you're one to talk, with your bucket head and skewer shoulders. You look like someone took a damn boulder to your face, man."</p><p>Emily could feel Breakdown still beneath her, a warning glare being sent her way. She shrugged innocently, never once blinking. Blinking meant she lost this staring contest; in a dog eat dog world, submission was not acceptable. </p><p>Not when she knew that these creatures were not human and could, therefore, properly defend herself this time around.</p><p>"You have quite the sharp glossia, fleshy. I wounder if you'll act the same after I let my mechs have their way with you," Megatron growled. </p><p>"Could you guys even fit inside me? Do you even have dicks?" Emily asked, watching in amusement as Megatron seemed to falter.</p><p>"What?" He sneered.</p><p>"Well, it sounds like you're going to let a bunch of sex starved men on me, yenno? Not sure how that would work, though, and they would have to catch me first, too."</p><p>Did Megatron's eye just twitch? Internally, Emily was cackling. Oh, this was perfect! She may have been exhausted and unable to fight yesterday, but she was totally in the game today.</p><p>"Are you glitched?!" Megatron roared. He slammed his fist onto his throne, as if doing so would intimidate Emily into obedient silence. She sent him an unimpressed look in return.</p><p>"I can't glitch, Megatron. I'm <em>organic</em>. Organics don't glitch. You guys can, though. Do you need a check up? I'm sure someone sitting on a throne must normally be good with words; to weave believable lies and empty promises, stuff like that."</p><p>"Knockout," Megatron seethed, carefully controlling his anger - Emily hadn't expected that, "put that creature in a cage and leave it there. I don't care if it starves to death. I will not tolerate such blatant disrespect."</p><p>"Yes, my liege," Knockout answered, sweeping low into another bow. With a nod to Megatron, he and Breakdown began the walk back to the med-bay.</p><p>Smiling smugly, Emily settled down for the walk, silently laughing her ass off. Being punished was going to suck, but fae lived off of chaos. In her books, Megatron's face was well worth the trouble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMFG. My kitten (underweight from starving on the streets when she was a newborn, shy, a little jumpy) is curled up on my lap and this is the proudest moment of my life. Only a few days of knowing me and she's falling asleep purring on me. Can't say my siblings get the same privilege XD. Anyway, enjoy Emily's near 180 change in character.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lullabies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No, Emily. You cannot adopt giant alien robots.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humming an old faerie lullaby, Emily rocked back and forth on her heels. Goosebumps covered every inch of her olive skin and hunger gnawed at her stomach, but she refused to show weakness. One thing she had learned in life was that showing how bad situations really made you feel was never a bright idea.</p>
<p>Shortly after exiting the throne room, as Emily had come to call it, Breakdown had transferred her over to Knockout, who was far less careful with his digits than his partner. She did not mind so long as Knockout didn't seriously hurt her; she could understand his anger toward her. She had unintentionally endangered him and his partner, after all, a fact she only realised after leaving the presence of a certain gunmetal grey warlord.</p>
<p>From there, Knockout had taken her down. And down. And down. He took her so far down that the air became noticeably cooler and the amount of drones lingering about depleted until the two were almost alone. Personally, Emily preferred this floor to the higher ones.</p>
<p>Of course, all the dead robots lingering around made being fully alone a little difficult.</p>
<p>Knockout dropped her non too gently on the cold floor of the furthest cell, pressing a few keys into a pad and activating an electric blue screen. He left without a word, leaving Emily staring at the sparks that flew off the barrier between her and her escape route. </p>
<p>Which lead to now. Emily had tried to converse with the ghosts around her but most just stared vacantly into space, latching onto the warmth of her lifeforce but otherwise not recognising her presence. Those that weren't broken beyond salvation were either too shy, standoffish, or an odd mix of the two. The blatant rejection stung a bit, but, again, Emily could understand. These ghosts had clearly seen some dark things. Not to mention how they died - judging by the blue splatters everywhere in her cell, a substance she instinctively knew was their blood, Emily knew they had all suffered terrible, painful and lonely deaths; the worst way to die, in her opinion. </p>
<p>So, Emily had given up on making conversation and began humming. She wasn't doing it for anyone other than herself; calming the fearful and teary aliens was just an odd side effect - not that she disliked it, mind you. She would happily sing for these people as much as they wanted if it meant their souls could rest easy for a few hours.</p>
<p>But then she was interrupted. </p>
<p>"What is that blasted noise?" A scratchy voice grumbled, a hand reaching out from the darkness in the cell before her. Most of the paint had been scraped off of it, but Emily could detect traces of sky blue.</p>
<p>As more of the person's body came into the light, a rage ignited in Emily soul. This poor, poor mech...</p>
<p>He had one dented wing, the other having been ripped off clean from his back. His pelvis and shoulders were once a proud ruby red, the paint now scratched to oblivion. His face was a dark grey, his head black. Aside from his feet, which were the same blue as his hands, everything else on this flyer was silver. And yet, despite his condition, the same symbol Emily had seen on every other robot was printed on his wing.</p>
<p>What the hell had happened to him?</p>
<p>"I was humming a lullaby. It calms people," Emily responded carefully. The mech jolted as if not expecting a response. Empathy grew within Emily like a tree reaching for the sun. Powerful, determined. </p>
<p>She was going to get him out of the ship if it was the last thing she did.</p>
<p>"Well, it woke me up," the mech huffed. He did not tell her to stop humming, though, so Emily started up again, leaking her magic into the sound and keeping an eye on him to gouge his expressions.</p>
<p>There was no malice, at least. The pinching in his face was most likely pain; it had to hurt moving when you were in multiple pieces, no matter who you were.</p>
<p>Slowly, his eyes went completely dark, leaving him blind. Whether he could control that or not was up for debate, though, so Emily did not take it as a sign of trust or contentment.</p>
<p>The two sat there for a long time before Emily grew too cold and too tired to continue. Shivers wracked her small body despite how hard she tried to stay still and her lips were a pale purple. She fought hard to stay awake but it was a downhill battle. At least in Breakdown's palm, she had a heating pad. Here, nothing but her thin, dirty clothing kept her heat in. </p>
<p>Eyes heavier than lead, Emily passed out.</p><hr/>
<p>In the middle of her sleep, warmth encased Emily's frozen body. She relaxed instantly, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips. Her body swayed as she was lifted, feeling almost like she was a defenceless baby being rocked by her caretaker all over again.</p>
<p>So long as this incredible cosiness never left, Emily didn't mind being moved around like a baby. There was something about cold, dark places that creeped her out, but in the hands of whoever was holding her, none of that existed.</p>
<p>Wriggling until she was comfortable, the faerie slipped into an easy state of unconsciousness.</p><hr/>
<p>Emily woke feeling far more rested than she had in days. Her entire body tingled with energy, ready to be used the second she needed it.</p>
<p>Sitting up, the brunette woman took a long look around. Like every other time she has woken up, she was not in the same place she had fallen asleep in. This time, however, she was actually somewhere pleasant.</p>
<p>On a giant folded cloth that smelt like cleaning solvent. Well... it's the thought that counts, right?</p>
<p>The room she was in was softly lit with a golden glow, the source of which Emily found to be some sort of crystal that fluxed like a heartbeat beside what looked to be a ginormous bed. As in, large enough to fit three Megatrons ginormous. </p>
<p>Wasn't that a scary thought? One evil warlord was enough for Emily. Three would be pure torture.</p>
<p>Funny mental commentary aside, the bed <em>did</em> look comfortable. It was covered in blankets and pillows, not a single hard or scratchy object in sight. If Emily had to guess, she would say the owner of the bed was high ranking.</p>
<p>Opposite to the bed was a shelf filled to the brim with strange, flat objects that looked thick to her but would be thin to one of the robots. The only thing she could liken them to would be a see-through iPad. Which, despite being awesome in theory, would look horrifying if it was crafted by human hand. The very thought made Emily cringe.</p>
<p>Aside from that, the room, though large, was empty. There was two doors: a larger one with numerous locks on it, and a smaller one with steam escaping from the crack between it and the floor. That door, logically, lead to a bathroom of some sort. The larger, by the process of elimination, was the exit.</p>
<p>A sense of pride randomly filled Emily. She knew quite a few fae who would have freaked out by now, most likely resulting in them being swatted like a fly. The fact that she was taking be abducted so well made Emily feel superior, in a way. Like she was better than all of her bullies.</p>
<p>"You're online."</p>
<p>Startling, Emily nearly shot off the makeshift bed. She had not expected something so heavy to sneak up behind her.</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah. Why am I here?" Emily asked, turning to meet a familiar yet unknown frame. Steam lifted off of him, water evaporating before Emily's very eyes. Fresh paint glistened in the soft golden light of the heartbeat crystal. Her jaw dropped. "Holy shite, dude! You clean up nicely. You look so cool!"</p>
<p>The winged mech tilted his head, studying Emily for a few seconds before an arrogant smirk formed on his grey faceplates. "Oh, I like you. Of course I 'clean up nicely', as you put it. I am Starscream, rightful leader of the Decepticons. I must look my best if I am to sway the cause my way," he crowed, wings fluttering behind him.</p>
<p>If it were possible to die of a cuteness overload, Emily would have been nothing more than a rotting bag of blood and bones by now. Could she adopt this guy?</p>
<p>"Starscream, huh? I like your name. I'm Emily, though I'm sure you know that by now. What's a Decepticon?" Emily asked, words faster than the speed of light.</p>
<p>"A Decepticon is any mech or femme who wear this insignia," Starscream said, pointing to the face on his (absolutely gorgeous) newly repaired and repainted wings. "We are but one faction in an ageless war for control over Cybertron, our home planet. But that hardly matters right now. The real question is; <em>what are you?"</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this listening to Starscream AMVs. Help.</p>
<p>Also, does anyone else notice that they seem to write better when they're alone or half-asleep?? Cuz I do -^-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Answers are given, plans are made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"What are you?"</em>
</p><p>Emily froze, her blood running icy cold. Her pupil contracted, shrinking to the size of pinpricks as she focused her gaze on the proud mech standing before her, his arms crossed and face straight.</p><p>Just as quick as it came, Emily's fear was gone. Replacing it was a large grin, canines glistening under the soft light of the beating crystal. "How smart you are, amire," she purred, gazing appreciatively at Starscream. "But are you sure you want to open that can of beans?"</p><p>Huffing, Starscream glared, bringing himself forwards. Emily caught faint traces of two different people on him, perhaps his mates. It warmed her to know he had at least a few people looking out for him - she had taken to him quite quickly and losing the downhill battle with her maternal instincts to nest him. Knowing he had someone calmed her a great deal.</p><p>"You did something with your voice in the brig. Considering how it affected me, I'd say you have no choice. I might just slip if you don't," Starscream threatened. Quietly, Emily giggled into her shoulder, before becoming serious again and nodding sagely at the giant.</p><p>"Hmm, if you say so. Don't say I didn't warn ya, though," Emily said, sitting down and flattening imaginary wrinkles from her dirty shirt. She mentally noted that she desperately needed a shower, even if it had been too cold to sweat. She stank. "I'm a faerie, an ancient creature of the forest. As I'm sure you know, I can do things, strange things. We call that magic - not what humans perceive it to be, but close enough."</p><p>"Impossible. Magic does not exist. It can't," Starscream grumbled, looking insulted that Emily even dare mention such a stupid possibility.</p><p>"Until recently, I believed sentient metal creatures were fiction as well," Emily shot back. Her brows were furrowed in annoyance but her eyes held acceptance; not everyone was going to accept her word without proof. It was a truth she had learned long, long ago.</p><p>Standing, Emily rolled her shoulders, stretching the stiff muscles in her back and neck. "I'll prove it to you," she told Starscream, already taking off her shirt - it didn't have a low cut back and she didn't want to waste perfectly good clothing. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and willed her wings to appear.</p><p>Pain. Burning, molten pain that could rival anything the Devil could come up with. It exploded on Emily's back, tearing through her and drawing a hiss from her that she couldn't swallow in time. Her wings, large and gorgeous, broke through the skin on her back, tearing open muscle, tissue and flesh, covered in fresh crimson. It was agony in its purest form, bringing Emily to her knees. Starscream watched, transfixed, as the tiny organic writhed in the throes of torture, soft brown feathers fluttering around her.</p><p>"That," she wheezed at last, "was far worse than I remembered it to be." She remained on the table, soaking in the cold metal pressed against her cheek and stomach. A chill covered her body as the sweat that had covered all of her skin was subjected to the freezing altitudes of however high she was in the warship. Lazily, her wings flapped behind her, stretching experimentally. When she felt no pain, she brought them close in a resting position, subsequently warming her frozen flesh. "Convinced yet?" She asked Starscream tiredly, too tired to even look up at him.</p><p>A sharp gasp drew her attention either way.</p><p>Standing in the entrance of the doorway were two robots of similar built to Emily's beloved Starscream. One, who had a maniacal look in his eyes (she really, really needed to figure out their biology. Calling them eyes was making her grow weary), lunged forwards, a loud squeal escaping his mouth. The other, looking shocked yet much calmer than his counterpart, grabbed the squealing mech by the shoulder and held him back.</p><p>"Uh," Emily said dumbly, brain processing the humorous sight before her slowly. "Oh! You must be the two I could smell on Starscream! Come in, you'll need to hear this too."</p><p>Nodding warily, the dark blue one, the quieter of the two, dragged his friend with him to stand behind Starscream. There, Emily could get a good look at them.</p><p>The calmer one was a little taller than Starscream, his eyes resting at the crown of said mech's head. He was a little wider, too, but it was only barely noticeable. He was mostly blue, many shades darker than Starscream, but he had a golden-orange cockpit and a silver chest, hips and shoulders. He looked intelligent, like the type of person who would sit back and watch things play out, plan what he would do, then jump into battle.</p><p>The robot who had squealed was the exact opposite of the blue one. He looked immature but smart, as though he jumped into situations or did things without thinking it through, but the cogs in his mind were constantly turning. Like he calculated every move he would make <em>once</em> something was happening. Like the blue one, his chest, hips and shoulders were a brilliant silver and the glass on his cockpit was a sunset orange, but instead of blue, he was purple. A mischievous and prideful colour but wise when it wanted to be.</p><p>Both mechs had dazzling red eyes. They burned brightly, like embers smouldering in a fire pit, and, in the gloom of the room, set Emily in a reddish glow that turned her forest green eyes hazel. </p><p>"Wow," Emily gasped, eyes boggling. "And I thought one was too much. You three are stunning. Did you know that?"</p><p>"The fleshy likes us," the purple one cooed, leaning heavily on his blue friend, who was beginning to look annoyed. "And it has wings! Star, how did you find them?!"</p><p>"Quiet, you half-clock," Starscream hissed, ignoring the purple one's indignant squawk. "You're delaying her explanation."</p><p>"Her?" The blue one asked. "Since when did you care for Earthlings?"</p><p>"I was about to find out!"</p><p>"What do you mean, Star?"</p><p>"I said 'quiet', Skywarp!"</p><p>"He has a point, Starscream."</p><p>"Not you to, Thundercracker!"</p><p>"Ahem!" All eyes snapped to Emily, who was not looking impressed. "Great first impressions there, guys," she deadpanned, tutting like a disappointed mother scolding her naughty children. "Now, let's do this nicely. My name is Emily Good. You two are?"</p><p>"Thundercracker," the purple one said, pointed to his friend. "I'm Skywarp. Say, fleshy, why do you have wings?"</p><p>"Emily, not 'fleshy'," Emily correct, preening her feathers and pulling out a few loose ones that had gotten caught. "And I'm a faerie. As I was saying earlier, fae are creatures who typically live in secluded forests. I, however, decided I liked the city life better. Humans are interesting, if cruel, little creatures," the lie bled of her lips easily, having been rehearsed for such a situation. She turned back to the trio, continuing, "we typically enjoy chaos, hence why I live with humans - and why I stirred up Megatron. That, and he looked like an arsehole. He is, by the way.</p><p>"Fae are one species in a hidden community of magic. A few other creatures in this community are nagas, centaurs, and sirens, sometimes known as mermaids."</p><p>"Why do you hide?" Skywarp interrupted.</p><p>"Humans may not have magic anymore - yes, they used to be able to wield magic - they <em>do</em> have inventions that could wipe us out easily. Atomic bombs, gas chambers, unmanned machines. They would decimate our meagre population, leaving them the winning side by default," Emily explained. "We don't mind, though. As I said, humanity is cruel. We prefer hiding like cowards than having our children stolen from us in the middle of the night and slaughtered painfully. Don't you agree?" </p><p>"But you have so much magic," Skywarp grumbled. Emily chuckled, nodding.</p><p>"True. But think of it this way: when you're fighting a war, and both sides have powerful weapons at their disposal, who would win first? Those that can fight behind the safety of their screens, or those that have to actually be at a battle to be able to do anything? Those that have a near endless supply of soldiers to send to the battlefield, or those that are so low in numbers their only hope lies in guerrilla tactics?" Skywarp fell silent, a contemplative look crossing his face, and Emily deemed it safe to continue. "It's not impossible to win the war, but the chances are too low. The amount of species that would go extinct, the number of children taken and tortured during previous wars, is more than enough to stop the council from declaring war."</p><p>Breathing deeply, Emily moved to her next topic. "Because of that, when your friend kidnapped me, I could not fight back properly. I would have alerted the humans and potentially killed off my own race. Now, though, I can safely assure myself that I won't be seen by a nosy teen."</p><p>"That being said: who's up for escaping?" The silence that followed was crippling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo... for the two that read the last chapter 5, thank you for the support. However, I took it down because it was giving me anxiety. Sorry. I made this chapter extra long for you! 1519 words!</p><p>Also, amire isn't a misspelt word. You'll find out what it means later &gt;:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Plans Are Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plans are made, allies are gathered. Watch out, Megatron. Emily wants out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her hope plummeting with each second that passed, Emily twisted her thin fingers into the grey turtleneck in her hands. Her wings shifted anxiously on her back, fluffing up then flattening repeatedly without rhythm, the dried blood flaking off her body in clumps.</p><p>"We're listening," Starscream grumbled with a long, drawn out sigh. Emily looked at him in shock, her jade eyes wide, before a smile settled on her face.</p><p>"Megatron's troops seemed weak now that I think about it - like, as if they hadn't been fed enough or getting enough sleep. So, we could go about this two ways. Sneaking out, which would rely on your ability to act normal, and leaving with brute force, which relies on whether my assessment is true or not," Emily said, holding up two fingers to herself as she planned. "We also have the factor of surprise. Nobody else knows what I am so that might come in handy. Hmm. OH! And we could ask the ghosts in the dungeon for help. They have a tendency to fuck up electronics with their energy, so we might be able to disable any security camera and such."</p><p>As she spoke, Emily gradually stretched her wings out, testing whether or not her back was healed enough for her to fly. Every twinge of pain from her back had her freezing for a minute before she tentatively continued. Eventually, she was able to have her wings spread to their massive length thirteen feet. More dried bloody fell onto the rag at her feet, some catching onto her pants and sticking there.</p><p>"If there's anyone in the army of notable strength, speed or intelligence that might stand in our way, we need to factor them into the equation as well. Maybe slipping a sleeping pill into their food? Or whatever your equivalent is. Hmm. You guys might want to pack for a long flight - I can hunt, but I'm sure you don't eat raw meat. Medical supplies in case something goes wrong. And some sort of hailing for the enemy faction - oh, don't look at me like that. I know war when I see it. Besides, most of the ghosts had different symbols on them."</p><p>Emily began preening her wings, unsticking all of her feathers. A few fell out, fluttering to the floor like leaves in the wind.</p><p>"I can cast an illusion charm on myself so I don't have to tear open my back again, but it only works if no one touches my wings. That, and they only last a few hours. And I can almost completely guarantee we're going to need a plan B and C in case of emergencies."</p><p>Thundercracker, for the first time since seeing Emily, spoke up. "Why would we need the Autobot's hailing frequency?" He asked, eyes somehow narrowed in distrust.</p><p>"That's what they're called?" Emily muttered before answering to the best of her ability. "Hopefully, the Autobot's are nicer than Megabucket. I was hoping they could supply you food, agree not to harm you, and maybe even give you three medical attention when needed if you are classified as neutrals. If not then we'll have to go on raids for supplies and you'll have to rely on each other to fix any injuries you get, which would be bad if you were all hurt."</p><p>Thundercracker hummed, accepting Emily's answer. She only just held back her sigh of relief, distracting herself by curling her wings and fluffing up her feathers for a deeper cleaning.</p><p>"While what you've put forwards is helpful, it still isn't a plan," Starscream said, resting his head on his hand. He sat there in contemplative silence for a few more seconds before seeming to have struck gold, jerking back to reality and getting two of the weird iPads from the bookshelf. "Here," he said, turning on the first one and handing it to Emily, "study this. It's just some basic terms and biology I had Skywarp write out a vorn ago. While you do that, I will be constructing a plan."</p><p>Emily took the offered object, reading the title at the top of the word document, which had been translated sometime while being with Starscream. "A punishment for pranks, huh?" She chuckled, an evil smirk settling on her pink lips. "I think we'll get along <em>just fine</em>."</p><p>Settling down for a long read, Emily began to study. Time began blurring together as she learned what a Cybertronian was, what their body parts were called, and their measurements of time. Servos, optics, helm, fuel tanks. The list went on and on, filling her mind with new and exciting knowledge.</p>
<hr/><p><em>"Are you certain you have memorised all three plans?" </em>Starscream asked, his voice laced with static as it came through a hastily made communication device that sat uncomfortably in Emily's ear.</p><p>"Yup," she responded, popping the 'p'. The sigh that she received in response sounded more like a hiss. Giggling, Emily turned to lay flat on her stomach, looking at the group of dead Cybertronians interested in her offer. "So, whaddya say?" She asked them.</p><p>"You can get us to the Allspark?" A red one, an Autotbot, questioned. Emily shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe. If I can, I will. However, it's going to take time to find the Allspark's new host - it might not even be on this world," she responded.</p><p>"What else do we have to lose?" Another one, a neutral, laughed. "I'll do it, little femme. Better than rusting here for all eternity."</p><p>"Good, here's what you need to do."</p><p>The Decepticons will never know what hit them.</p>
<hr/><p>Several days later, Megatron sent for Emily. Hunger rumbled her gut and her throat was dryer than a dessert, tongue swollen with dehydration, but she was determined to go through with the plan.</p><p>Body shaking with the exertion of casting spells, Emily spread her magic over her wings, making them invisible to all but herself. Just as she did so, Breakdown's lumbering form appeared at the end of the hall, body just a silhouette against the harsh florescent light. Landcutter, one of the neutral's that agreed to help Emily and the seekers, broke her concentration on the security cameras, allowing them to slowly reboot. The femme sneered at the wrecker, puffing up in aggression despite her invisibility.</p><p>"Lord Megatron wants to see you," Breakdown mumbled, taking down the glowing forcefield and leaving his servo out for a glaring Emily to step onto. She did so begrudgingly, too weak to fight back. Any energy she had she needed to store for later use.</p><p>They walked silently, Emily glaring at any Decepticon she saw. The spirits had told her many tales of them - even other Decepticons had horror stories from their own faction. It disgusted Emily to no end to hear what they did to each other; what they did to their own children. </p><p>(It had been Cliffjumper who brought the topic up. He questioned why Emily was helping the Elite Trine, to which she responded honestly. Not realising why he wanted to know, she told him that she liked them and they deserved better. But... the stories that she was told. When she had asked Starscream about it, he had very quietly, sorrowfully, confirmed her worst fears.</p><p>The Decepticons, mainly Megatron, a mech named Shockwave, and the drones, had mercilessly slaughtered any sparkling that survived the initial fall of Cybertron. Though Starscream did admit to helping smuggle multiple newsparks, including a scout called Bumblebee, into the Autobot's bases, she was still pissed. How could someone do that to their own children? Were they that dumb as to not realise how special a baby was, how much of a blessing they were? The lengths fae went to to keep as many of their children alive as possible were, admittedly, rather difficult for every species to do, but to not even hand them over to someone who would love them? To just kill them because they took up space and used supplies?)</p><p>So lost in her thoughts, Emily didn't realise she was back in the throne room, the same warlord she had grown to despise glowering at her tiny form.</p><p>"Where is the boy?" He demanded, voice booming around the near empty room. "Where is Witwicky?!"</p><p>Emily huffed, glaring pointedly at the warlord and pointing to her throat, then miming drinking. Said warlord growled, unable to understand the message, and was about to scream at Emily before someone stepped out from the shadows behind him.</p><p>This new mech was smaller than most other mech's Emily had seen - she had learned to connect the small frames to flight-based bots (and, occasionally, a grounder designed for speed and agility). He had some sort of golden-red visor covering his optics, a mouth plate hiding the rest of his face. He was mostly navy blue but had white thighs, pedes and lower arms. His chest was a compartment made with dark, almost opaque glass, a purple Decepticon insignia proudly shown to the world. </p><p>"Query: Human Emily dehydrated?" He asked. Emily shuddered, immediately disliking his emotionless, robotic voice, but nodding in affirmation nevertheless.</p><p>While the warlord and shadow-bot conversed, Emily looked around the room.</p><p>On a slightly lifted platform was a grey throne, mostly covered by Megatron, but the visible areas looked to be embellished with jewels and covered in runes. Behind that was a monstrously large window, spanning from one side of the room to the next, ceiling to floor. To one side of the room was a wall covered in machines, monitors and computers, a few drones working on something Emily had no hope of reading. Opposite to that was a large, circular contraption that almost resembled the portals that were known to be found in magical forests, only without the elven carvings and not made of stone or enchanted, mossy wood.</p><p>Emily turned her attention back to the brutish Decepticon leader, satisfied with her observations. He looked annoyed, quietly (but not quietly enough) complaining about how weak organics were, before nodding to the mystery mech, a person Emily would later identify as Soundwave, the Decepticon third in command and chief communications officer. The navy mech nodded back, walking over to the controls and entering something into the computer. The portal looking thing activated with a <em>SWOOSH</em>, casting an aqua glow over the entire room.</p><p>Emily stared at the portal in open amazement, taken by the swirls of purple, blue, green and gold. Soundwave breezed past her, silently entering the portal. Even after if dissipated, the captive fae was mesmerised, unable to tear her eyes away.</p><p>Of course the Decepticons could get anywhere on Earth at any time of their choosing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy cow this is almost 2 000 words (1 779 to be exact) and I could easily keep going. And to think, when I first started writing, I could barely get a few hundred words in one sitting. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! How do you think Emily and the Elite Trine are planning to escape? Mwuahaha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Great Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to escape the Nemesis. Will everyone make it out in one piece?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't long before Soundwave returned, a literal tank of rainwater in his servo. Emily could hear the precious liquid sloshing in its metal confinements, spilling over the edges and taunting her. She stared, her throat burning now that there was something to ease her suffering within her reach. She felt like a mermaid hung up on a pirate's ship, burning in the harsh sunlight.</p><p>"You'll get your water," Megatron purred, "if you answer my questions. Are we clear?" Emily nodded, too thirsty to reject his offer. It's not like it would affect Starscream's plan.</p><p>Soundwave brought the tank closer to Emily, allowing her to heave herself up and drink greedily from the life-giving liquid. With each mouthful of pure, sweet water, Emily could feel herself growing stronger, the energy seeping into her bones and leaving her head buzzing. By the time she had enough, her toned stomach bulging ever so slightly, her veins were practically bursting with energy.</p><p>"Thank you," she told Soundwave, settling back onto Breakdown's warm palm and allowing the heat to ease the slight ache in her stomach. The silent Decepticon nodded, taking the stolen tank and going back to Megatron's shadow.</p><p>Chuckling darkly, Megatron addressed the fae, "the boy - ladiesman217. Where is he?"</p><p>"Sam? I don't know, we're just gaming friends," Emily told him, amusing herself with the thoughts of how bipolar the warlord's emotions were. "We met a few years ago playing C.O.D. Black Ops."</p><p>"C.O.D.? Black Ops?" Megatron asked.</p><p>"Call of Duty. It's a shooter game. Black Ops is one in the series where you get to fight zombies - uh, reanimated corpses of fiction."</p><p>"And does this game train one to actually shoot a gun?"</p><p>"God no. If it did, the death rates in America would be <em>way</em> higher."</p><p>"Then do you have Witwicky's personal hailing frequency?"</p><p>"His what?" For a second, Emily just stared at Megatron as though he had grown a second head (he had not, though it would have been hilarious if he did). Then, the words clicked in her mind. "Oh, his number? No, we just contacted each other through our gaming stations."</p><p>By now, Megatron was growing visibly annoyed with Emily. Concerning as it was, she wasn't ready to send out the alarm.</p><p>"Why do you need Sam?" She prodded, tilted her head to make it seem like a harmless question.</p><p>"Why else, you ignorant flesh bag?" Megatron growled, glaring heatedly. "That boy is important to Optimus. If I could get him, the war would be mine!"</p><p>Though she doubted the Autobots would lose the war because Megatron got his slimy hands of Sam, Emily could see the appeal in getting the boy. To have the life of someone in your hands meant you could persuade that person's friends and family to do nearly anything you wanted. It would be enough to tilt the tide of the war in the Decepticon's favour ever so slightly.</p><p>Silence fell over the two like a heavy raincloud, dark and threatening. Megatron stared at Emily for a long time, looking like he wanted to ask more, before nodding at Breakdown. The mech holding her bowed his head and quickly left the room, his steps lighter than normal.</p><p>Breathing deeply, Emily closed her eyes and counted down from thirty. Once she hit one, she opened her eyes again, sitting up on Breakdown's palm. Calmly, she let out an ominous whistle, four sad notes. Repeating the sound, the fae stood uneasily.</p><p>"What are you do-" Breakdown asked, being cut off by a heavy swing to his helm. Emily leapt off his palm, spreading her wings and lifting herself into the air with several powerful thrusts. The large mech crashed onto the floor, landing so heavy he shook the ground, sparks flying from his prone form. </p><p>"Quick!" Starscream hissed, discarding the blunt object he had used to knock out the wrecker. His wings twitched erratically, the only sign of his anxiety.</p><p>Together, the two rushed down the halls of the Nemesis, using the shadows and old, mostly unused passages. An alarm began blaring so loud Emily became disoriented and flew into a wall. Red lights danced along them, flashing every second.</p><p>"SHIT!" Emily cursed, nursing his throbbing skull. Starscream growled, snatching her from the air and transforming around her. His body twisted, armour and delicate machinery becoming a jet. Emily watched through squinted eyes, amazed at how clean the seeker's transformation was. It looked nothing like how werewolves transformed, which was how she assumed it did. It was elegant and magnificent in a way only a Cybertronian could be.</p><p>Then, time returned to normal, the beautiful show finished. Starscream shot off, sending Emily flying into his seat - he wrapped a seatbelt around her, purposefully pumping oxygen into his cockpit. Emily groaned, vision spinning. </p><p>Starscream took a sharp right turn, coming face-to-nose with a small group of seven drones. They looked at the hovering jet for only a second before opening fire, burning blue blasts of plasma jolting the two.</p><p>"Pit-spawned glitches," Starscream growled, returning fire with his own weapons. A dangerously close shot from one of his missiles cleared the path, allowing him to shoot off once again. He was careful to keep Emily in her place, tightening the belts around her every time they took a turn.</p><p>"Where are the other two?" Emily asked, voice scratchy and eyes clamped shut.</p><p>"Meeting us outside," Starscream said, flying straight into another drone that was standing too close to the corner. Emily didn't have to have her eyes open to know it was dead; she could hear and feel the collision, the sound of it tearing apart and the smell of energon spraying everywhere filling her senses. Starscream groaned in annoyance, covered in the sticky blue substance.</p><p>The ghosts were doing their job, keeping all doors wide open. Starscream was able to slide into rooms without fear of crashing, encouraging him to go faster as time passed. Eventually, he broke onto the deck of the Nemesis, where an army of drones waited.</p><p>"I must admit, I did not expect this," came Megatron's seething voice from behind the seeker. "Especially not from you, Starscream. Return the human and I may spare your life."</p><p>Terror filled Emily as Starscream came to a screeching stop. Would he turn her over? Was he too scared to leave now that Megatron was there? Or was he never on her side in the first place? "C'mon, Star. Think of the open sky," she pleaded.</p><p>"Good seeker. It is good to know you aren't always a failure," Megatron laughed.</p><p>"No! Star, you've never been a failure. Don't listen to him! He'll just continue hurting you and your trine," Emily near sobbed, finally opening her eyes. They filled with tears, the salty water running down her flushed cheeks. She didn't want to go back - if not for herself, then for the seekers she had grown to care for like they were her own. "Please, Starscream, don't turn back. Not when you've gotten so far. I promise you'll be happy and healthy with me."</p><p>Starscream stayed still for a terrifying moment before lowering himself slightly. Emily's heart shattered; her trust betrayed.</p><p>"Please," she whimpered softly, gripping the leather seat below her. </p><p>She got no response.</p><p>But then a staticky voice came through Starscream's comm. <em>"What's taking you so long?"</em> It was Skywarp.</p><p>Emily nearly sobbed with relief when Starscream hesitated. Now, he had motivation. Return to the cruel warlord that abused him and his trinemates, or own the open skies with said two? His answer was clear.</p><p>Starscream tilted his nose up, using his boosters to fling himself into the air. Megatron roared, firing shot after shot at him, but the seeker dodged each one. The drones followed their master's example and soon the ether was filled with the sound of blasters going off, smoke tainting the once clean oxygen. Their shots skimmed Starscream's armour, flaking off his fresh paintjob and leaving the exposed metal an angry red.</p><p>"Thank you, Skywarp," Emily sighed, relaxing into Starscream's seats. The seeker flew steadily, eventually leaving the firing range of his old faction.</p><p>They were finally free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was not sponsored (if people can even get sponsored on this site), I just like COD and can imagine Emily having to revive Sam several times in the space of a few minutes while playing Black Ops: zombies.</p><p>Enjoy this crappy chapter. I gotta practice on my action scenes. :/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Autobots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The seekers are becoming rather possessive. Emily needs help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ow," Emily hissed, having shifted from her uncomfortable position on her seat. Gingerly, the fae reached to her wings, brushing them and cringing at the sharp pain that came from her left feathered limb. Had she really broken a bone?</p><p>"What is it?" Starscream growled. Emily didn't respond, much to the seeker's agitation.</p><p>Shifting again, and pushing through the burning sensation the action gave her, Emily twisted her examine the folded appendage. It had swollen at the tip, a small but noticeable bump jutting out from the flesh and feathers. A frown graced her face when she saw a fresh layer of blood drying, hidden by her brown feathers. If she had been able to bath before escaping, she would have been able to react fast enough to avoid smacking into that wall!</p><p>"Well, fleshy?" The seeker growled, jostling the seat Emily was perched on. The faerie yelped, latching onto the nearest thing near her; the controls. Starscream shrieked, swerving dangerously close to Thundercracker. "Would you let go?! That is incredibly distracting!"</p><p>"Ahh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to," Emily cried, releasing the seeker from her death grip. Her face burned in embarrassment.</p><p>"Gah, you're as laggy as Skywarp, I swear. Now will you tell me what in Primus has go you moving around so much?!"</p><p>"I broke my wi-"</p><p>
  <em>"What the Pit was that, Starscream?"</em>
</p><p>Hoping that Starscream caught her cut sentence, Emily sighed and resigned herself to her fate, ignoring the conversation that had erupted between the three seekers in favour of creating a thick film of ice over her injury. It would have to do until she could get her hands on a healer.</p><p>The fae turned her attention out the window, watching the dark grey clouds passing below her with minimal interest. Much like most sane fae, she preferred to see the ground beneath her when she was flying; it was more interesting that way.</p><p>Still, it was better than inspecting Starscream's interior for the hundredth time.</p><p>Time passed slowly, the seekers eventually transitioning into their mother tongue as their conversation got more in depth. Emily didn't mind, finding the complex series of whistles, chirps, coos and other sounds to be all around rather pleasant, if different. The way their voices sounded with that language as opposed to English was also nice; smoother, silkier, the seeker's gained voices that would make any woman (and a good deal of men) weak at the knees. Even Starscream lost his scratchy sound.</p><p>Eventually, their conversation came to an end. The cloud coverage had thinned out significantly by then, revealing the sky in its purple, red and yellow glory. They had left the mainland hours prior and were now approaching a large island covered in thick forests and a winding river. As they got closer, Emily began to make out smaller details; a farm, a spotting of houses, a military base. And several rather colourful Autobots.</p><p>Skywarp was the first to land, appearing suddenly on the expanse of green grass. Thundercracker went next, his decent tearing up weeds and flattening blades of greenery. Finally, Starscream touched down, right in the centre of his tine mates. His form shook slightly as he hit the ground, shifting Emily from her unstrapped position, before the world went still.</p><p>Then, Starscream opened his cockpit.</p><p>Nerves eating away at her stomach, Emily hopped out, acutely aware of her injured wings. She had barely gotten a few meters away from her ex-Decepticon friends when they all transformers, the sound of shifting parts filling her ears. Unable to hold herself, she gaped at the seekers. That had been the first time she had seen them transform (outside of when she was only half-conscious in the warship) and it was absolutely <em>marvellous. </em>Each part moving to make space for the next, building up until the were bipedal again. And the way the setting sun glinted off their plating? If only she had a camera.</p><p>"Starscream," blinking, Emily turned her attention to the Autobots, where it should have never strayed, "it is good to hear you have defected."</p><p>The Autobot talking was tall and muscular - or, their version of muscular, anyway - but not overbearingly so. He had a regal air about him, one of a great leader, and Emily already found herself hypnotised. She liked this bot.</p><p>"Yes," Starscream sneered, "he wasn't very happy about it." To prove his point, he pointed to the melted, charred plating her was covered in.</p><p>Emily cringed, having forgotten just how many times he had been hit by the flying beams of molten hot light.</p><p>"Ratchet will provide medical treatment," the regal one said. An orange and white bot to his side scoffed, crossing his arms and perfectly portraying his attitude of 'I want to be anywhere but here right now' with his frame.</p><p>"Is he any good with organics?" Emily asked, stepping forwards. Tall-and-regal turned his attention to her, taking in her brown, dirty wings, bruised face and matted hair.</p><p>"He does work on the humans at the base, yes," he said. </p><p>"Think he'll have more luck if he knows about birds," Emily snorted.</p><p>The orange and white one stepped forwards, scanning Emily and grumbling to himself. "I know how to reset bones, if that is what you are implying," he told her, much to the fae's surprise. </p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>Scoffing again, the bot crouched down, his servo flat. At Emily's blank look, he grumpily told her, "if I come any closer, I'll be mauled by a bunch of seekers."</p><p>Blinking, Emily looked up at her friends <em><strike>unofficially adopted sons.</strike></em> Sure enough, all three were glaring at the medic, their wings hiked high in agitations and armour puffed out like cat's fur. The faerie couldn't blame them; half of the Autobots had guns pointed at the four, the other half were glaring spitefully and sneering aggressively.</p><p>Nervously, Emily pat Starscream's ped and walked forwards, climbing onto Ratchet's servo and clinging to his thumb. He stood up, keeping Emily as steady as possible, and turned, walking back towards his position at tall-and-regal's side.</p><p>"Don't worry," she told the seekers, mirth in her voice, "if he tries anything, I'll freeze his ass."</p><p>"You are injured," Thundercracker deadpanned. </p><p>"Touché. How about this? I'll freeze his ass and scream <em>really </em>loud."</p><p>"Or you could allow me to reset your bone," Ratchet huffed. Emily couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Dude, I think I'm in love," she snorted, missing Skywarp's doubletake and Starscream's jolt. Ratchet, having seen their reactions, snorted.</p><p>"Follow us," tall-and-regal said, "and we'll finalise your living arrangements."</p><p>As if given a signal, the Autobot's surrounded the trine, their guns primed as they pushed the rogues onwards. Emily frowned, shooting a large silver one a savage glare when he bumped Skywarp with his blaster, but was otherwise unable to do anything but stand and watch.</p><p>She really hoped these people were better than Megatron, but at that moment, she wasn't so sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for it being so short.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Bayverse, Michael Bay does. G1 is owned by Hasbro. </p><p>Leave a comment, it makes my day and gives me motivation! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>